<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Language And A Strike by Lime_Line</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696757">Flower Language And A Strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line'>Lime_Line</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dream is allergic to flowers, flourist techno au pog, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the pig-hybrid met the blonde was when he visited his families flower shop, the blonde was looking for the perfect flowers to give for her sister, since today was her birthday and the blonde wanted to surprise her. While Technoblade rummaged through the shelves full of flowers and presenting the ones he thought the blonde might like, said male was a great company so there wasn't any awkward aphmosphere circling around them and Technoblade was greatful for that, the pinkette doesn't like it when the aura around them are either stiff or awkward. </p><p>Note: I am not shipping the people in real life, i am only shipping their persona's and not the real people themselves. If Techno says that he is uncomfortable with shipping i will take this down, along with my other fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Language And A Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really needed but I'll just add this here:</p><p>[Color of roses and meanings]<br/>Lavander - love at first sight and enchantment<br/>Dark Puprple - majesty and royalty, adoration, and fascination.<br/>Pink - admiration, gentleness, dignity, elegance, innocence, and happiness. (pink roses can also be used as a "I'm sorry")<br/>Orange - fascination, passion, enthusiasm, attraction, and desire.<br/>Purple - intense passion<br/>Salmon - desire and excitement<br/>Burgundy - unconscious beauty<br/>Blue - mystery and uniqueness<br/>Red - beauty, passion, desire, and romantic love.</p><p>[Number of roses and meaning]<br/>One - devotion, love at first sight<br/>Thirteen - A secret admirer, or forever friendship<br/>Fifteen - “I’m sorry,” “Please forgive me”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the pig-hybrid met the blonde was when he visited his families flower shop, the blonde was looking for the perfect flowers to give for her sister, since today was her birthday and the blonde wanted to surprise her. While Technoblade rummaged through the shelves full of flowers and presenting the ones he thought the blonde might like, said male was a great company so there wasn't any awkward atmosphere circling around them and Technoblade was thanktful for that, the pinkette doesn't like it when the aura around them are either stiff or awkward. The pig-hybrid lets out a small hum letting the blonde know that he was listening as the blonde rambled about the flowers in the shop like how beautiful the flowers were or how he's never seen some of the flowers in the flower shop, making Technoblade let out a small huff of pride.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while but Technoblade finally have the perfect flowers, the bouquet of flowers contained cornflowers, hortensia's and morning glories. The flowers were beautiful, the pinkette gave himself a mentally pat on the back for a great job when he saw the blonde observe the flowers in awe, his eyes sparkling in delight like a kid in a candy making the pinkettes face warm. After paying for the flowers the blonde said his goodbye and ran out of the store gleefully and very much mindful of the flowers in his arms. Technoblades eyes couldn't help but lock his gaze at the blonde who was crossing the busy road with a bright smile on his face, one thing the pig-hybrid noticed was that the blondes smile was very contagious as he found himself smiling as well. Call him sappy but we already know this man just experienced the 'love at first sight' cliche kind of love story.</p><p> </p><p>Well to be fair who can blame him? The blonde was absolutely attractive! Sun kissed skin, plump pink and kissable lips, freckles dusted on his cheeks like a bunch of stars scattered above the late night sky, hypnotizing forest green eyes and dirty blonde hair that looks as soft as a marshmallow. Technoblade really has it bad no? He's already falling for the blonde so bad and he doesn't even know the blondes name for crying out loud! Snapping out of his daydream about the blonde with cheeks so bright he can fucking put his hair to shame.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur opened the flower shops door, head down and phone in hand to busy to notice what he's brothers doing as he was busy texting Tommy, when he finally heard the loud banging noises he looks up and saw Technoblade slamming his head on the counter. His mouth kept opening and closing making him look like a gaping fish out of water as he mentally questioned his pink-haired brothers sanity. Should he call Phil or something? Is his brother being possessed? What the fuck is going on? If Technoblade keeps slamming his head on the counter he might just get a concussion.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno what the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>—·—·—·—·—·—</p><p> </p><p>It's been a week since the pig-hybrid saw the blonde and if was being honest, he really wants to see the blonde once more. He was walking behind his brothers with stacks of books in their hands while Tommy, his gremlin of a brother, rambled about some discs? Did he miss something? He looks at Wilbur and saw him nodding his head but it's clear that he wasn't listening to the gremlin. Suddenly tripping on his feet as someone slammed themself on his back making him not only drop on the floor but also made the books scatter around the hallway. He couldn't breathe, i mean how the fuck can you breathe when there's literally someone sitting on your god damn back.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a soft groan on top of him but wait, why is the person on top of him sounds so familiar? Technoblade looks up only to be met with bright forest green eyes looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! I didn't mean to ran over you!" The blonde quickly stood up from the pig-hybrids back not realizing that this was the same pig-hybrid who helped him with the flowers. He held his hand out to help the pinkette stand which Technoblade gladly took. Once the blonde recognizes the pinkette, his fear and guilt in his eyes were quickly replaced by shock and joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's you! I never expected you to go here! Small world, huh?" The shock was evident in the blondes voice but the pinkette can also hear the joy in his voice, wonder why. Observing the blonde for a better look he noticed that he was the blonde was wearing a burgundy bandana around his neck, he was also wearing a thick black sweater and dark green pants with white shoes, in his arms also laid a laptop and a backpack was strapped on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him Techno?" Techno snapped out of his thoughts as Wilbur was now standing beside him, eyes squinting at the blonde in suspicion while the gremlin was whining on the ground, picking up the scattered books around the hallway. Technoblade guessed that Tommy lost to a game of rock-paper-scissors to Wilbur and dear irene he is very much thankful that the brunette won the game, he can't even imagine if Tommy won instead. The gremlin would probably scare away the blonde with his loud mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's the one i told you about, the one who needed help with finding some flowers"</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of flowers, thanks again for helping me by the way. My sister absolutely loved the flowers!" Techno lets out a small chuckle, face burning a shade of red but it wasn't that visible as he oh so badly tried to hide it to avoid any torture from his brothers. Unluckily for him, his brothers managed to catch his small blush. After Tommy was done he stood beside Wilbur and gave him a knowing look, smirks were as wide as a cheshire cats smile. Welp, guess Techno will die.</p><p> </p><p>"Just doing my job, the feelings mutual. I've never seen you around here before"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, that's because i rarely go to this side of the building unless I'm needed here" The blonde rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! So you're from the other side then, does that mean you're a year below us then?" Wilbur asked as he barged into the two males conversation. The blonde nods his head and told the two males he was a sophomore. Too caught up with their small conversation, the blonde almost forgot what he's needed for so he quickly bid goodbye to the brothers and starts running through a crowd full of busy college students. Once the blonde was gone, both Tommy and Wilbur stared at their pig-hybrid brother with large grins on their faces. Can Technoblade die now?</p><p> </p><p>"Dear brother of mine, care to explain the red face? Is it possible that our dear Technoblade is in love with the blonde-haired cutie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah big man, spill!"</p><p> </p><p>While they teased and poked fun of Techno, the pinkettes absolutely done with his brothers shit, so he immediately left the scene and hid in the crowd of busy students to try and get to his first class without his brothers shenanigans. As much as the pinkette loves his family, he will not hesitate to strangle the fucking life out of them.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't the last time the two of them met because somehow the two kept bumping into each other, literally. The second time they bumped into each other was inside the library, the blonde was apparently writing an assignment about poems and decided to search around the bookshelves looking for any type of books that he could use for inspiration or a reference sheet. The blonde was very bad at writing poems if Techno was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>Without any hesitation, Technoblade offered to help the blonde making him beam with joy, good thing the pinkette was an english major so that's a bonus, i guess. As the two worked on the blondes assignment, the two of them finally introduced themselves to each other. One of the few things the pinkette found about Dream that day is that he's really stubborn, the two had a stupid argument about something, Dream was clearly in the wrong but refused to aknowledge it and instead decides to argue with the pig-hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>The two eventually got kicked out of the library due to how loud they were, despite being banned from the library Dream had laughed everything off with Techno chuckling beside him. Another thing that the pig-hybrid found about Dream is that he absolutely loves his airy wheeze, the one that sounds closely to a tea kettle. The two became fairly close as days went by, just maybe a little to close though. The two were practically inseparable! The only time you'll see them alone was when it's time for class and that's about it, their friends constantly tease them about it telling them that the two almost act like a couple. Of course the two boys waved it off but the blush on their faces were clearly evident.</p><p> </p><p>As for Technoblade's feelings? Woo boy, they just grew stronger this man is full on simp mode just for the blonde. Now knowing each other for over a year, the pig-hybrid was currently in his room, sitting on a chair while staring at his room thinking of the best plans of how to confess to the blonde but he also thought of the backlashes of said plans. So how in the world will he confess? Letting out a loud groan he heard a gentle knock on his door before a head peaks in.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno you alright there? You've been in your room all day" Phil asked his son before going inside and closing the door behind him, he sat down on his sons bed. Patting the space beside him the pinkette reluctantly sat down beside Phil before he felt the older man put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Will his dad judge him for loving someone who's the same gender as he is? No, Phil couldn't possibly do that, he loves his sons to much to do that, besides Phil's a very understanding person but the fear in his gut never left. After contemplating on what to do the pinkette lets out a small sigh he starts telling Phil about his situation. Phil listened to his son ramble about Dream with a knowing smile on his face and nodding his head from time to time. After Technoblade told his dad everything, said man was now silently thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you give him some roses? I already taught you and your brothers all i know about flower languages, so why not use that to your advantage?" The pig-hybrid facepalmed, never really having thought about that and feels so stupid right now. Phil laughs at his sons misery before standing up to start making dinner but not before messing with his sons pink hair.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, a pig-hybrid was standing in front of the school at an ungodly hour with a single lanvender colored rose in his shaky hands, he absolutely doesn't want to get caught by anyone so he has to set his plan in action at an early time which means more suffering for him. Walking down the empty hallway, Technoblade refused let his guard down, eyes peeled open and ears listening to his surroundings he finally got to his location like a breeze. Opening the door he was met with an empty classroom, he starts counting down the chairs he stops when he saw a familiar desk. Hoping that he got the right desk he gently lays down the lanvender colored rose and sprints out of the room, remembering to close the door of course. Once he reached his class he sat down on his own desk, panting in exhaustion trying to desperately catch his breath. He should really exercise more, he lays down on his desk using his arms as a pillow before falling asleep. School doesn't start till two hours so might as well sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing he knew he felt someone shaking him to wake up but the pinkette refused to wake up, so he harshly swats away the hand on his shoulder that was desperately trying to wake him up. He heard someone yelp and loud laughter so he opens his eyes before his face turned white when he saw his teacher rubbing their hand in pain. He quickly sat up properly and starts apologizing to his teacher, in the corner of his eye he saw Wilbur banging his fist on his own desk absolutely dying from laughter making him mentally growl at his own brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Soot! Not only are you sleeping in my class, you also decided to physically harm your own teacher! I have never expected this kind of behavior from you, detention after class Mr. Soot!"</p><p> </p><p>And with that his teacher walked away from him while his own classmates made fun of him, face turning a bright shade of pink from embarrassment putting his own hair to shame. He harshly glares at Wilbur who was trying to catch his breath, the large grin on his face turned into horror when he saw the pig-hybrids murderous eyes staring at his soul. If looks could kill Wilbur would have been dead by now, the brunette gulps down his fear before looking away, trying to hide from his brothers murderous eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The day continued smoothly with the exception of the pinkettes detention after class, his brothers said their goodbyes before they start their journey back home leaving the pig-hybrid to attend detention. What a great day huh? Starting today the pig-hybrid would always give Dream roses, each day it'll be a different shade color.</p><p> </p><p>—·—·—·—·—·—</p><p> </p><p>Salmon, Purple, Orange, Pink, Lavender and Dark Purple. That's all the list of colored roses Dream got, the number of roses also increased till he got thirteen roses every single day just laying on his desk innocently, no name and no letter just roses. The first day the blonde saw a lavender colored rose sitting on his desk, his friends kept teasing him about having a secret admirer and sometimes their classmates joined in his friends shenanigans. The gesture was absolutely sweet and Dream found it adorable, if only he could enjoy it and not have a fucking asthma attack just like the first time he took a whiff of the lavender rose thinking it was fucking plastic. Fun times.</p><p> </p><p>Since he can't keep the roses he would always give them to his sister who adores flowers, with the help of Sapnap of course, he's not willing to have another asthma attack because of the roses. But over time he can't give anymore roses to his sister due to the large amount of flowers in her room, so he gave the roses to his friends, classmates and even the teachers! Sometimes he'll give them to random children or elderly people with the help of either George or Sapnap, but he'll never throw them away, that's just evil and Dream isn't that cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the flowers his secret admirer could pick it just had to be roses.</p><p> </p><p>At first Dream suspected it was the familiar fox-hybrid who was the one who kept giving him roses despite knowing he was allergic to them. He quickly confronted Fundy about the roses but all he received from the ginger was a confused look on his face, the fox-hybrid told him that he wasn't the one who's been giving him the roses. The blonde reluctantly believed him when the ginger told him that how could it have been him when the fox-hybrid always goes to school at a very late time. Having no other clue's the blonde asked the fox-hybrid if he knew anyone who's most likely to be giving him the roses, Fundy shrugs his shoulders and told him that he doesn't have the slightest clue to whoever it is before he starts bothering the life of Dream, begging him to watch treasure planet with him.</p><p> </p><p>After escaping the fox-hybrid, he somehow bumps into the student council president which by the way is one of his friends, Bad. The demon was going to scold the blonde about running in the halls but he got cut off when Dream asked him if he knew anyone who's most likely to give him flowers, Bad tilts his head to the side and asked why so Dream told him everything about the flower situation. Bad just nods as he listens to his friends rambling, crossed arms, staring at the marbled floor and tapping his chin from time to time, it's very much clear that Bad was focused on his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The demon first thought that it was a certain pig-hybrid that kept giving him the roses, since he kept seeing the pinkette at school at an ungodly hour, at first Bad was completely confused when he kept seeing the pinkette everyday on school grounds at early time. He didn't think much of it at first and thought Technoblade just wanted to be an early bird like him, but as he connected the dots he was fairly certain that it was the pig-hybrid who kept giving his dear friend the roses. But Bad, like the sweetheart he is, decides to lie to his blonde haired friend and tell him that he doesn't have a clue making Dream let out a sigh. With that the two friends bid goodbye as they spend their day in school as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Another day, another bouquet of roses was on his desk, how the fuck does his secret admirer manage to give him roses every single day without going bankrupt? He lets out a loud groan while George grabbed the bouquet from his desk and as much as possible stays away from his friend. The roses his secret admirer gave him this time were burgundy colored.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you thinks been giving you the roses?" George asks as he played with one of the burgundy roses petals, the color and the rose itself was absolutely beautiful if brunette was being honest, shame his blonde haired friend can't enjoy them.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez wonder who, it's not like I've been trying to find them for the last couple of days" George scoffs before giving the roses to Sapnap so he can get close to his friend before tipping his toes just to flick the blondes forehead harshly. "Don't give me your sass you nimrod, i never asked for your sass and i was just asking"</p><p> </p><p>While the two fought, Sapnap thought that this would be the perfect time to dispose the roses so he went to the nearest trash can and dunks the roses inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap!" Dream shouted out but his raven-haired friend only looks at him innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I'm getting sick of this roses!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you didn't have to throw them away! That's just cruel!" George joined the blonde, their raven-haired friend just ignored them and sat down on his own seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Well boohoo, it's better to throw them away then have Dream have another asthma attack"</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to argue further both the blonde and the brunette stare at each other before letting out a sigh. Unknown to them a certain pig-hybrid saw the whole thing as he was walking pass their class, he didn't know Dream was allergic to roses. Is that why he never saw the blonde with the roses in hand? Oh god, did the blonde have any allergy reaction? F u c k.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Dream was shocked when he found fifteen pink plastic roses on his desk, even made Sapnap check if the roses were indeed plastic. He's face turned a shade of red as he took the bouquet of roses from Sapnap, he's friends gave each other a knowing look happy that their friend can finally enjoy the gifts even though it wasn't the real deal. The blonde didn't know why he took a small whiff of the plastic bouquet in his hand and smelled a somewhat fruity scent and Dream loved it. The whole day the blonde had a giddy smile stuck to his face, happy that he finally got to appreciate his secret admirer's gift while from a far Technoblade has a love sick smile of his own as he watched the person who stole his heart disappear from the crowd of students.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One day when he finally have the guts to confess his love for Dream, he'll be sure to make him as his.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will have a part two so don't worry :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>